


Sound Check

by UselessProtagonist



Series: Demon Days [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Another Day (TWEWY), Blackmail, Conductor!Sho, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, Higher Plane, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Plot, Post-Game, Trials, i hope this is as fun for you as it is for me because im just making this up as i go lmao, it's like one and a half, more self-indulgence because we love to see it, vibe checks (literally), world hopping shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessProtagonist/pseuds/UselessProtagonist
Summary: Joshua chooses his new Conductor.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Minamimoto Sho, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Series: Demon Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992286
Kudos: 5





	Sound Check

**Author's Note:**

> A City shares a song with its Composer.
> 
> They share a somehwat Daedalian relationship, coexisting separately, but also as one melody.
> 
> However, the Music is not emitted from one source, but an ever-evolving string of melodies – the Composer who creates the Music, the City that amplifies it, and the individuals that populate it who each have their own melodies that reflect their influences. A Districts song is highly influenctial on its citizens and they, in-turn, do the same.
> 
> All Cities are vibrant swirls of color and music; Shibuya is unique in the chaos of its song, but the best Composers are able to adapt to the Music's constant change and influence.
> 
> So what is a City without a song?
> 
> Nothing.
> 
> And Shibuya is silent as a City should never be.
> 
> It is now b̷̗̹̬̜̼̜͇̭̳̃̇̿̈̇͆͠͝r̴̨̧̮̠͔̟͚̲̾̓̔̅͂̊́̓̀͠ͅö̵͙͎̜͈̪̯̣̰͈̖̞͕͆̇͌k̸̛͙͓̣̮̼͖̫̜̯͕̘̻̖̄̄̈́ę̸̩̼̭͎̖͗̿͆̓́̍͗̈̕͘n̵̨̧̛͔̜͔̯͖̪̟̤̹̻̗̘͑̀
> 
> I̷̪̞̬̩̣̮̜̺̰̜͌̔͐̌̋́̊̊͐ͅẗ̸̛̛̞̥͚͙̓̈́͋̊͌͌͊̓̀̿͘͝ ̴̼̰̤̰̪̜̝̖̞̮̬̣͉̔̉̊̋̉̆̓͒̈̌̑͘̚i̸̢͍̗̭̻͇̦̯̿͑̂̾̓̃͂̍̊̓̅ș̸̜͍̞̝̰̬̠̏̇͠ͅ ̴̛̲͎͎̰̳͓̦̦͓͛̇͆̈͗͊̓͜͝d̷̡̧̨̼͍̘̮̗͈̍̿̌̋͌͑e̶̫̳̪̗̱̤̳̣͖̭̭͕͔͓̍̍́͒͂͗͘a̴̪̘̯͠d̵̛̪̮͎̊̃͗̓͌͗͐̐̌̏̒̽̓͒.̶̧͚̘͑̆̽

Kariya's head hurts.

It was one of the first things he was cognizant of besides the pavement sticking uncomfortably to his skin and being unaware of where he was. The latter was more important, but the first was overriding more rational thought. Uzuki was next to him. He thinks he asked her if she was okay, but doesn't remember her response if there was one. And he follows her because everything is too bright and too loud now that he's the one inside his head again. Eventually, they make it to the Dead God's Pad and they're not the only ones.

Kariya seats himself on one of the white couches. He's already tired of the floating sensation being back in control of his own body has left him with. He wants to skip all the rigamarole and in a position where everything's back to normal.

Uzuki is talking with one of the few Support Reapers there. She's not whispering, but Kariya struggles to pay attention to her words. It's hard to pay attention to much of anything, really. But, from what he can gather from their conversation, they're here for some sort of meeting and all the brass had been taken out; Kitaniji, The Iron Maiden, and even 777 all erased in the last week. Nobody believed they would have gone AWOL. So now it was just him, Uzuki, and a handful of other Harriers and Support Reapers. No officers. No Conductor.

Uzuki sits next to him once her conversation is through, paler and silent. Of all situations, Kariya hadn't expected this one to stop her griping; It's rightly deserved. But she doesn't. He wonders what she's thinking and if she's experiencing her own haziness as he is. If so, she doesn't show it, instead, holding herself with a kind of poise he hasn't seen before as they wait for the meeting. A meeting he's curious about who is going to be hosting it.

They don't wait long.

A man steps into the midst of them without too much as a sound, but his sudden appearance overrides all focus towards him. Kariya is immediately suspicious of the man's expensive-looking suit and slicked-back blonde hair, yet tries his best to listen as he speaks.

“The UG is no longer on high alert and your O-Pins have been confiscated.” His voice is so smooth and clear that it pierces through Kariya's muddled mind, but also echoes oddly in the back of his head as he speaks.

"All Games are suspended indefinitely," the man continues even as odd looks and murmurs travel among the Reapers. “You are free to do whatever you wish as points will not be a factor for the time being.”

What terrible circumstances to accompany such good news, Kariya thinks.

“I understand all of you must have questions, but understand there is no need for them.”

For a moment that leaves the room speechless and the only sound heard is the current of water underneath the glass floor—

“ _No need?_ ” comes Uzuki's shrill voice, and Kariya flinches as she stands up from the couch. A chill settles over the room as the onlooking Reapers switch their gaze between the stranger and Uzuki.

But Uzuki isn't finished yet. “I don't know who the hell you think you are to come here and tell us our questions are unnecessary, but if you haven't noticed, there aren't a lot of us left,” she snaps. “If you're not going to tell us why ninety percent of the crew is gone, you can at least tell us who you are. Are you the Composer?”

Despite the accusatory tone, that gets the man to respond with an amused half-smile, but not at all comforting when the glow from the water below cast shadows over his face.

“No, I am not the Composer,” he replies without a hint of apology for Uzuki's offense. “And as much as I think you don't want to hear it, he is predisposed.”

Uzuki scoffs. “So he just–”

“And I am of a Higher Authority,” he cuts in, neatly breaking off Uzuki's statement, “one you need not worry yourself with. I am only here to inform you, but you are free to be in charge until further notice.”

Kariya blinks, but he can see that his partner is at a loss for words. If it weren't for the sardonic tone, it would practically be a promotion and Uzuki would be delighted. Instead, her cheeks are stained pink and he could see the slight tremble of her clenched fists.

When she doesn't respond, the man asks, “Do you need me to reiterate it for you, or are you satisfied now?”

Uzuki grimaces and Kariya barely catches her glance in his direction before she's turning on her heels and leaving the pad, heels clicking against the glass floor.

_Oh boy_ , Kariya groans inwardly, not looking forward to attempting to cool down his partner's foul mood.

With Uzuki's exit, the other Reapers looked towards the host of their meeting. The man tips his head in a dismissing gesture. “You are free to go.”

It appears no one has to be told twice as they file out of the pad. Kariya eventually gathers himself to do the same, but the man calls his name.

“Koki Kariya. Stay, please.”

_Oh shit._

Kariya's head is still killing him and he clenches his jaw in irritation. The man hasn't moved from his previous spot, evidenced by the fish circling around his feet. His gaze is now solely on Kariya.

“You already offered Uzuki a chance to take charge, don't turn it over to me now,” he says, sounding more like himself than he really feels. He flexes his hand, realizing he lost the source of idle distraction in the same place he'd first lost his consciousness.

The stranger appears as amused with him as he did with Uzuki. “As I understand it, you've made your declination quite clear. This is not about that.”

Kariya regards him. He feels the responsibility held in the other's eyes, but can't deny his curiosity is peaked.

"Okay," he relents, just shy of a sigh, and leans back on the couch again. “I'll bite.”


End file.
